Camping Trip/Галерея
Скриншоты S2E10 Marco Diaz unpacking camping gear.png S2E10 Marco picking up another sleeping bag.png S2E10 Star Butterfly pops out of camping gear.png S2E10 Marco Diaz surprised by Star Butterfly.png S2E10 Star Butterfly jumps out of the minivan.png S2E10 Star Butterfly excited for camping.png S2E10 Star Butterfly spots a mosquito.png S2E10 Mosquito lands on Star Butterfly's arm.png S2E10 Mosquito stings Star Butterfly's arm.png S2E10 Star Butterfly shocked to be stung.png S2E10 Star about to kill mosquito with magic.png S2E10 Marco Diaz trying to stop Star Butterfly.png S2E10 Marco Diaz 'we're not on Mewni'.png S2E10 Marco sprays mosquito with bug spray.png S2E10 Marco Diaz 'nature's nice here'.png S2E10 Marco Diaz 'some fishing, a little hiking'.png S2E10 Marco presents a map of Old Youthful.png S2E10 Star Butterfly in deep amazement.png S2E10 Star Butterfly 'a treasure map?'.png S2E10 Marco Diaz 'one of the oldest geysers'.png S2E10 Marco Diaz 'guess when it's erupting'.png S2E10 Star Butterfly guessing 'today?'.png S2E10 Marco Diaz gives a long 'mm-hmm'.png S2E10 Marco Diaz ready to go fishing.png S2E10 Star and Marco look at Marco's parents.png S2E10 Rafael Diaz painting Angie's portrait 1.png S2E10 Rafael Diaz painting Angie's portrait 2.png S2E10 Star Butterfly 'just the two of us'.png S2E10 Marco Diaz 'is that okay?'.png S2E10 Marco Diaz hears a booming sound.png S2E10 Star and Marco see an explosion.png S2E10 Star and Marco look inside a crater.png S2E10 King Butterfly appears looking buff.png S2E10 King Butterfly standing in the crater.png S2E10 King Butterfly screaming 'camping!'.png S2E10 Star Butterfly happy to see her father.png S2E10 Star, Marco, and King Butterfly on a boat.png S2E10 King Butterfly doing sit-ups in the boat.png S2E10 Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz fishing.png S2E10 King Butterfly struggles to do another sit-up.png S2E10 King Butterfly 'with my own daughter'.png S2E10 Star Butterfly 'Marco's showing me how'.png S2E10 King 'how to stalk a Narinthian tar beast'.png S2E10 King Butterfly 'no food, no sleep'.png S2E10 King Butterfly 'and no clothes?!'.png S2E10 Star Butterfly 'nature's really nice here'.png S2E10 Star Butterfly looks at her mosquito bites.png S2E10 Star gives her fishing rod to Marco.png S2E10 Marco gives fishing rod to King Butterfly.png S2E10 King Butterfly in awe of the fishing rod.png S2E10 King Butterfly 'amazing'.png S2E10 Marco Diaz 'you're already doing it'.png S2E10 Marco Diaz 'now we just sit and wait'.png S2E10 King Butterfly and Marco Diaz fishing.png S2E10 King Butterfly 'you wait for the fish'.png S2E10 Marco Diaz 'relax and take it all in'.png S2E10 Marco Diaz taking a deep breath.png S2E10 Marco Diaz asking 'smell that?'.png S2E10 Marco sees King Butterfly has disappeared.png S2E10 King Butterfly lifting a giant rock.png S2E10 King Butterfly punching the water.png S2E10 Marco Diaz 'fishing on Mewni looks like'.png S2E10 King Butterfly biting his own foot.png S2E10 Star, Marco, and King walk through woods.png S2E10 Star Butterfly 'that sounds really'.png S2E10 King Butterfly 'why are we walking so slow?'.png S2E10 Marco Diaz 'trying to take it easy'.png S2E10 King Butterfly's blistered right foot.png S2E10 King Butterfly 'I don't even feel it'.png S2E10 Star Butterfly poofs up a pair of boots.png S2E10 King Butterfly 'I don't even need feet'.png S2E10 King Butterfly standing on his hands.png S2E10 King Butterfly pokes Marco with his foot.png S2E10 King Butterfly offers Star a piggyback ride.png S2E10 Star Butterfly declining a piggyback ride.png S2E10 King Butterfly 'since when are you too cool'.png S2E10 Marco Diaz 'I'm not too cool'.png S2E10 King Butterfly 'that would be weird'.png S2E10 King Butterfly walking on his hands.png S2E10 King Butterfly runs away on his hands.png S2E10 Star Butterfly 'is that the right way?'.png S2E10 Star and Marco chase after King Butterfly.png S2E10 Marco Diaz 'is your dad okay?'.png S2E10 Star Butterfly 'really loves family camping trips'.png S2E10 Star tracking her father with her wand.png S2E10 Star's wand tracking King Butterfly.png S2E10 Star Butterfly 'what's he doing way up there?'.png S2E10 Star and Marco float with an umbrella.png S2E10 Star Butterfly 'everything all right?'.png S2E10 King Butterfly has a staring contest.png S2E10 Bald eagle with a blank stare.png S2E10 Star, Marco, and King in an eagle's nest.png S2E10 Marco Diaz 'breaking a whole bunch of laws'.png S2E10 King and bald eagle have a staring contest.png S2E10 Star Butterfly 'let's go see Old Youthful'.png S2E10 King Butterfly 'break his spirit with my eyes'.png S2E10 King Butterfly babbling like crazy.png S2E10 Bald eagle staring at King Butterfly.png S2E10 King Butterfly babbles while poking his eyeball.png S2E10 Close-up on King Butterfly's bloodshot eyes.png S2E10 King Butterfly muttering to himself.png S2E10 Star and Marco look at each other.png S2E10 King Butterfly losing his sanity.png S2E10 King Butterfly 'who are you calling old?!'.png S2E10 Star, Marco, and King Butterfly in a tree.png S2E10 Park ranger beckons Star, Marco, and King.png S2E10 Park Ranger Station exterior shot.png S2E10 King Butterfly giving park ranger gold coins.png S2E10 Star Butterfly 'something is definitely going on'.png S2E10 King Butterfly 'some kind of sacred animal'.png S2E10 Park ranger 'if you want to see that old geyser'.png S2E10 King thinks the park ranger called him a geezer.png S2E10 King Butterfly getting extremely angry.png S2E10 King Butterfly reading the forest map.png S2E10 Star, Marco, and King continue through woods.png S2E10 Marco Diaz 'we can still make it in time'.png S2E10 Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz stop walking.png S2E10 Forest trail with winding paths.png S2E10 Marco Diaz turns to face King Butterfly.png S2E10 King Butterfly crumpling the map.png S2E10 King Butterfly eating the map.png S2E10 Marco Diaz 'is he eating the map?'.png S2E10 King Butterfly 'I was hungry'.png S2E10 King Butterfly 'everything is food'.png S2E10 Star Butterfly 'except we're not on'.png S2E10 King Butterfly realizes his mistake.png S2E10 Marco Diaz 'staying positive about this'.png S2E10 Marco Diaz trying to choose a path.png S2E10 'Old Youthful 50 Miles' sign.png S2E10 Marco upset to be 50 miles away from Old Youtful.png S2E10 King Butterfly 'this may be my fault'.png S2E10 King Butterfly offering to find a ride.png S2E10 Marco Diaz 'if he could get us a ride'.png S2E10 Star, Marco, and King riding a grizzly bear.png S2E10 King Butterfly giving away his crown.png S2E10 Star confused; Marco Diaz frustrated.png S2E10 Park ranger 'it's a ten-mile hike'.png S2E10 Star Butterfly apologizing to Marco.png S2E10 King Butterfly 'what's the big deal?'.png S2E10 Star Butterfly reprimanding her father.png S2E10 King Butterfly 'is this about the bear?'.png S2E10 Star 'you've been acting really weird'.png S2E10 Star Butterfly 'he really wanted to see'.png S2E10 Marco Diaz 'seen it, like, ten times'.png S2E10 Marco Diaz 'wanted you to see it'.png S2E10 Star Butterfly listening to Marco.png S2E10 Marco Diaz 'just wanted to pay you back'.png S2E10 Star touched by Marco's gesture.png S2E10 King Butterfly moved by Marco's gesture.png S2E10 Marco Diaz 'I guess we can come back'.png S2E10 Star and Marco listen to park ranger.png S2E10 Park ranger 'didn't nobody tell you'.png S2E10 Park ranger 'gonna be the last'.png S2E10 Marco Diaz in complete shock.png S2E10 Park ranger 'he's all dried up'.png S2E10 Star, Marco, and King listen to park ranger.png S2E10 King Butterfly listening to park ranger.png S2E10 Park ranger 'plumb out of youth'.png S2E10 King Butterfly looking sad.png S2E10 Marco Diaz 'we should just go'.png S2E10 King Butterfly looking determined.png S2E10 King Butterfly 'we will go'.png S2E10 King Butterfly 'see that geyser!'.png S2E10 Marco 'didn't you hear what that guy said?'.png S2E10 King Butterfly confident in himself.png S2E10 Park ranger ticking like a clock.png S2E10 King Butterfly offers one last piggyback.png S2E10 King Butterfly piggybacking Star and Marco.png S2E10 King runs with Star and Marco on shoulders.png S2E10 King Butterfly's sprinting feet.png S2E10 King Butterfly sprints through the forest.png S2E10 King tosses Star and Marco into the air.png S2E10 King Butterfly catches Star and Marco.png S2E10 King Butterfly slides under a deer.png S2E10 Bald eagle watches King Butterfly run.png S2E10 Bald eagle with an angry look.png S2E10 King Butterfly at the base of a waterfall.png S2E10 King Butterfly jumping up a waterfall.png S2E10 King Butterfly leaps to the top of a waterfall.png S2E10 Mountain goat leaping across the mountain.png S2E10 King Butterfly leaping like a mountain goat.png S2E10 King Butterfly runs through war reenactment.png S2E10 Cannon firing a cannonball.png S2E10 King Butterfly runs through cannon explosion.png S2E10 Marco Diaz 'we're almost there!'.png S2E10 King Butterfly running out of breath.png S2E10 Tourists watching Old Youthful erupt.png S2E10 King Butterfly reaches Old Youthful.png S2E10 Star, Marco, and King miss the eruption.png S2E10 King Butterfly falls to his knees.png S2E10 King Butterfly collapses to the ground.png S2E10 Star Butterfly worried about her father.png S2E10 King Butterfly 'I let you down'.png S2E10 Marco 'you ran ten miles in five minutes!'.png S2E10 Marco Diaz '150 miles an hour!'.png S2E10 King 'used to be able to do it in four'.png S2E10 King Butterfly ashamed of himself.png S2E10 King Butterfly 'you need someone younger'.png S2E10 King Butterfly 'like your boyfriend Marco'.png S2E10 Marco Diaz 'I'm not her boyfriend!'.png S2E10 Marco Diaz 'you fell up a waterfall'.png S2E10 Star Butterfly 'I'm older too'.png S2E10 Star Butterfly 'I still need you'.png S2E10 Star Butterfly consoling her father.png S2E10 Star Butterfly 'you'll always be my hero'.png S2E10 King Butterfly with wide emotional eyes.png S2E10 Star Butterfly smiling at her father.png S2E10 Star and King Butterfly hugging.png S2E10 Marco Diaz 'find you some pants'.png S2E10 Marco slaps King Butterfly on the back.png S2E10 King Butterfly stumbles toward the geyser.png S2E10 King Butterfly falls into the geyser's mouth.png S2E10 Star and Marco Diaz looking scared.png S2E10 Old Youthful about to erupt again.png S2E10 Old Youthful erupts under King Butterfly.png S2E10 Old Youthful's beautiful eruption.png S2E10 Star Butterfly watches Old Youthful erupt.png S2E10 Park ranger 'stop lying to the tourists'.png S2E10 Star and Marco watch Old Youtful erupt.png S2E10 Star Butterfly in awe of Old Youthful.png S2E10 King Butterfly falls out of the sky.png S2E10 Star and Marco hear another explosion.png S2E10 Star and Marco look inside another crater.png S2E10 King Butterfly scalded on the ground.png S2E10 King Butterfly with hair burned off.png S2E10 Star Butterfly 'you look so young'.png S2E10 King Butterfly 'brand new dad!'.png S2E10 Rafael and Angie's slideshow of paintings.png S2E10 Star, Marco, and King watch the paintings.png Концепт-арты Camping Trip concept 1.jpg Camping Trip concept 2.jpg Camping Trip concept 3.jpg Camping Trip concept 4.png Прочее Camping Trip poster.jpg en:Camping Trip/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона